The Hunt Is On
by sarcasmsweetie
Summary: With the Easter holidays approaching, Sydney decides to find time away from the gang to play around a little with Adrian.


**A/N:**_ Hello, lovelies! Every single one of you are positively beautiful and help make the world go 'round. With that sappy note, I've decided to give my other OTP a shot in the spotlight. I know it's still long before Easter comes around the corner, but this idea was in my head, so here we are. Cover image by PieMakesMeHappy123_

**The Hunt Is On**

Sydney had her books spread out over Adrian's bed as she finished up her History essay. She told the gang she was meeting with a study group for a while, so that bought her a few hours of freedom. Now if that freedom could come back from his art class, she'd be incredibly grateful.

As she put some finishing touches on her conclusion, she heard the front door close.

"Sage, are you here? Or did I forget to turn the lights off again?" Sydney smiled at the voice she's come to recognize as well as her own.

"In here, Adrian." She closed the laptop (after saving her essay twice to be safe), and stood from the bed. Adrian strolled into the room and his smile and whatever witty comment he had ready about her being in his room dropped. He looked around the room with furrowed brows.

"Did I miss something or did we suddenly get transported to the Arctic?" His eyes swept over Sydney's wintery ensemble with a frown.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I challenge you to a game." He raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to her.

"What sort of game are we talking here?"

"In light of the Easter holidays, I thought an Easter egg hunt could be fun." He fingered the scarf around her neck.

"Are we driving to Canada for this hunt of yours?"

"Ten Easter eggs have been hidden around your apartment," she continued as if he didn't interrupt. "Inside each egg, there is a slip of paper. On that slip of paper, an article of clothing is written on it. Bring me an egg one at a time as you find them and I'll take off whatever piece of clothing the paper dictates." Adrian's eyes grew as they skimmed over her body.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a quick study," he murmured. With a quick smile, Sydney pushed him out of the room.

"Any minute you want to start finding those eggs, I won't complain. It's starting to get really warm." Adrian grinned.

"Aye aye, captain." He took off and Sydney sighed.

"One at a time!"

Moving her books to the desk, she heard him fumbling around the bathroom. A moment later, he rejoined her, eyes bright. "Easy peezy." Sydney bit back a smile.

"You say that now." He handed her the egg to discover the first item to come off was her scarf. He watched it fall to the ground as her eyes brightened now that the game's begun. Spinning on his heel, he tore his apartment apart.

As the game went on, he discovered the eggs for the outer shell were the easiest to find—like the soap dish, on top of the DVR box, easy to spot places like that. But once Sydney was down to the inner layers, he had to think more creatively. For instance, the egg for her purple t-shirt he made back at the sorority house was in the fridge. In the egg carton.

"Clever, Sage. Really. You should get an award for the creativity you claimed you never had." She grinned as she pulled the shirt over her head, dropping it on top of the pile of discarded clothes.

"I can't believe you found that one before you found Socks." He looked over her, seeing what he had to go. Three eggs left for her socks, shorts, and camisole. Tearing his eyes away from her, he glanced at the clock. It's been about fifteen minutes and he was surprised to find time was flying. Although by this point, he should have been more painfully aware that he and Sage never had enough time.

"Three more? Consider it done." He left the room, already previously assured she didn't hide any in the bedroom. He would have believed her—after all, Sage couldn't lie to him to save her life—but her aura brightened just a bit as she told him. She was far too excited about there being no eggs in there, which only made his eyes scan the room whenever he presented a new egg.

Eventually he found Socks sticking out of her loofah (it was the same color blue. Tricky), and he soon found Shorts burrowed behind some art supplies on his bookshelf.

Adrian noted, somewhat disappointedly, that her cami was pretty long, covering almost everything her shorts did. Well, covering everything that mattered, in his opinion. He caught her aura brightening again, the purple beginning to overtake the gold. He swallowed as swirls of red made an appearance, and once again he found himself cursing the camisole.

"Don't leave me standing when there's only one left, Adrian." Her smile was teasing and just the jump-start he needed. Starting with the smaller space, he cleared the bathroom before moving on to the bigger rooms. Checking couch cushions, cabinets, and everything in between, he realized about fifteen minutes later he might need a hint.

"All right, Sage. Either you miscounted, or you're misleading me. Both options are completely disappointing—" He froze in his tracks when he walked back into his room. There, kneeling on his bed, Adrian found his sweet Sydney Sage. With the last egg. He didn't care that his eyes were probably bugging out of his head because Sydney nestled the egg, bigger than the others, at the hem of her cami between her breasts. He glanced at her face finding her looking a little shy. No matter what their future held, he knew that he would remember her look of innocence in a not-so-innocent position for the rest of his days.

"Aren't you going to claim your prize?" In an instant, he was in front of her, fingers trailing down the side of her neck to her collarbone, savoring ever shiver he was rewarded with. Eyes never leaving hers, his fingers swept across the expanse of her skin until he felt the cool plastic.

"I do believe this is what I've been looking for," he whispered. Tossing it to the side, he watched her pull off the cami. In a matching purple lace panty set, Sydney tossed the top to the side before resting her hands on Adrian's face.

"Funny it's been here all along."


End file.
